Dead Signals
by JanuaryKatuskiaCC
Summary: Isaac finally destroyed the marker, but is sent into a rift to modern time. After wielding the marker's mind and thoughts in his head, a unlucky individual is faced with him, Rebecca, who needs his help more than she thinks. No pairing yet.


**I made a crossover of two of many beloved games in modern history.  
><strong>

**Dead Space 2 and Assassin's Creed 2 crossover, nuff' said.**

**If Anyone would like a pairing, give it to me now. I've got so far Isaac/Rebecca and Isaac/No one.**

**Give me the votes people!  
><strong>

**Same Procedures as always...**

"Speech."

_*Thought*_

_Action in between or after sentences._

**Marker Speech.**

_"Isaac's Marker Speech."_

'Communications Device.'

* * *

><p>"Fuck you and your marker!" Isaac lashed out at his former girlfriend. Stomping his feet in the ground and pointing his Seeker rifle he made.<p>

The rifle wasn't bought, but made by Isaac with parts he'd found laying around, using the schematics, respectively. With that, he also added his own variations of sorts, such as making the rifle use heated, condensed air to shoot at anything he sees unfit to be alive. Another modification is the speed it can shoot. The one shot trigger didn't cut it, so the armor clad technician created a three burst round trigger, a semi trigger, and a two in one shot trigger. With this, he can switch to any kind of combat situation he sees that would suit him.

His armor gleamed in the dark aura of the marker, and his blue lit visor hovered over Nicole's bloody face. Wearing the Elite Advanced suit, the black figure roared at the ghost like illusion, refusing to die.

He shot a few times, making her retort and roar, the marker showed up in the background.

"What the hell?" He didn't have time to care or question it. He shot at it with the three burst round. It blew back Isaac before it hid again behind Nicole.

Shadows of little monsters came, trying to tear at Isaac's throat, with no prevail. Isaac shot at all of them and was glad that his rifle had infinite amount of rounds thanks to his cunning skill of crafting and applying. Nicole once again stood in front of Isaac, lending out a hand that would kill him if he was touched. He shot his three burst, she dispersed and the marker showed up, looking a bit deformed than the last time he shot at it.

_*I mist be killing it from the inside.*_ Roars came from another group of shadows. The marker gone and Nicole making her way to Isaac. Again, he was victorious in the battle. Once he had a good aim on the marker's yellow and black coated heart, he pulled on the little trigger, causing the marker to shatter before his very eyes. Nicole screamed, disappearing from existence. The said man raised his arms, covering the light that shot out to his face. In that instance, Isaac was back at the Government Sector, watching the marker fall apart just as it did in his encounter with Nicole.

_*It's over...*_ The mask over his face transferred back to his RIG, revealing a face that had seen many battles, blood stained skin, and sharp, killer eyes. Raising his head to the marker, he sighed. He'd have not been able to save himself, Nicole, Stross, or anyone else. But the feeling of despair suddenly fell when he remembered he had saved Ellie, one of the last survivor of the Sprawl.

Flashes of his life in the USG Ishimura and The Sprawl came up, with no happy images, but of him dismembering the creatures that were called Necromorphs. His super human strength was truly monstrous, his survivability better than any other human in the galaxy, and his suit that could withstand any kind of beating. Isaac truly felt like he was an abomination as the Necromorphs. He could severe arms, legs, heads, limbs just with a single stomp of his leg or a swing of his arm.

Falling debris of dirt and gravel came from above. The marker was already falling apart faster than he'd anticipated. He could only look down, sit among the littered metal of scraps and think of what may become.

_*This is it...I can finally rest. My job is done.*_ The sounds of breaking metal and rocks didn't reach out to him, his ears phased out the sounds and his eyes unfocused.

His visor lit up, and he was surprised by it. Since when does a RIG act on its own? The surprise caught him off guard, but he only shrugged it off as a suit malfunction.

Sweeping the room with his blue light, the helmet jolted, showing an orange glow. The sight of it threw him off. He saw the marker's signs and symbols. It was talking to him, and it spoke to him in a tone of three voices. Deep, light, and a grave sound.

**Isaac... We are not done with you yet. Make us whole..!**

Jerking up in a sweat, his vision came back. His helmet now a blue light, his hand clenched the grip of his rifle intensely.

"Gah...Must be seeing things..." He twitched his leg, looking down to see a swirl of orange and black. It wrapped around his legs and his hips. "What the fuck? What is this?" He couldn't move, and in his horror, his body was engulfed in the dark aura.

Struggling, he could only screech to himself. The flames of the marker now fully around him, he disappeared in mid air. He was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Safe House - Animus<strong>

"Look here Desmond, you gotta pay attention or you'll lose him!" Rebecca called out to Desmond's avatar, Ezio.

"It's alright. I'm not going to lose him." Ezio leaped from one building to the next, ready for another jump as he landed.

The structure of Rome was beginning to build up before his very eyes. As the buildings flew up from the ground, so did the environment. The place was huge, monumental buildings stood and many stands, merchants, and civilians were being made. The blue sky beamed onto his face, and the wind blew through his cape.

"You know, I never thought that wearing something like this assassin outfit wouldn't slow me down, I mean, it's like 60 pounds of leather and armor. What gives?" Ezio asked as he chased a thief that stole his pouch of gold.

"Maybe the digital lay out of how you materialize reduces such a hassle, or maybe Ezio can withstand the weight and do just as good when he's not in it." Rebecca sat back on her beach chair.

"Uh, what? Okay, look, I got a problem with you not being here. I mean, Shaun and Lucy is great and all, but you support the best guidance!" Desmond sighed to himself. He just gave a confession saying that Rebecca is way better than the other two companions.

"No, you look. I want to have some time to myself, get to smell the air and not be cooped up in that pig sty of a hideout. And best of all, The Templars can't find me. They are only interested in you and the Animus. I'm a small target, and to find me is trying to find a needle in a haystack, hidden in a village from the medieval ages." She laughed to herself. Rebecca sipped on her mixed smoothie drink's straw.

She was laying on a folding chair, under the shadow of her umbrella that blocked out the sun. She was at Florida, by herself and just herself. The beach itself didn't have much civilians either although a few guys did take a gander at her once in a while. The only thing that changed was her summer hat that she bought for a measly low price. The white texture to it really did go with her get up. She didn't bother to change her outfit from when she first left the hideout.

"Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You do realize that I can still help you with the Animus, right? I can give comms and other hints but I can't be your eyes. All you gotta do is go for yourself."

"Yeah...I get it. I gotta go, I think I'm catching up to him."

"Since when do you hang up on me? Isn't it me that do it to you?" There was no response, and her comm was disconnected.

"Tsh, bastard." She smirked and closed her laptop. Putting on her earphones, she let herself daze off into the sun.

Rebecca gently faded into sleep, the sun going down and now it was dark. When she awoke, she was alone on the beach, and no one was to be seen around. A few light posts were around and the buildings lights were on, showing people near the window.

She opened her eyes slowly, raised her head, looked around and stretched her arms outwards. Yawning, Rebecca rubbed the back of her neck, stood up and let her feet dig into the white, cool sand. Grabbing her belongings and stuffing them into her bag, she walked onward to her apartment room.

"*Yawn*...Ahhh the air's nice and cool." She closed her eyes and yawned again. What she didn't expect was to see a fiery ball in the sky.

"What the hell..?" She winced her eyes, focusing on that little ball of flame fall from the sky.

It was covered in a red and orange flame, but something seemed wrong about it. A green aura came out of it to, and the flame ball left a trail of an orange mist.

"W-whoa!" She stepped back, a little nervous to were it may land. With that in thought, the ball flew over head and landed in the sand with an awesome bang. The sky was orange for a second, but it went back to normal.

The black haired girl walked slowly to the direction from where it landed, then she speeded up, she jogged, then ran.

Her feet finally reached the edge of the crater that it left. Seven feet wide and deep. In the middle was a black figure, nearly metallic looking. It almost looked humanoid.

She held her hands to her mouth, eyes wide. "Is that a..human?" She lowered her hands and approached it.

The figure's head suddenly lit up, blue and bright. The thing looked intimidating with the black suit of armor and the blue visor. The visor looked like a rigid cage that couldn't be seen in, but it was designed more for to whom was in it to look out.

Rebecca yelped and fell on her bum. She had her legs in an awkward pose, as if she needed to go to the restroom. Her hands held her up and her face was of an expression of fear and awe.

The visor hesitantly lit up a few times, before it went dark. It went again and stayed on. A moan came from the armor clad.

"Ohhhh..." It stood up, struggled to stand and eventually fell on its knees.

This time, Rebecca was able to see the entire body of whoever was in it. It had an odd shaped helmet, almost space aged. The suit looked flexible, yet durable. Some metal pieces were attached to it. It must have been armor. More metal pieces were on the back, where it was shaped as a shell, but small. In the center of it was a bar, fully to the top and blue, just as the helmet. The said figure managed to raise his head up and look around before holding it in his hands.

_*Fuck...Where the hell am I?*_

"W-what..? Did it just moan..?" She mumbled to herself, scared out of her mind. But the feeling was mutual. The thing in front of her was getting more amazing than scary by every second. "H-hey..! Some one i-in there?" She called out, scratchy voice.

Isaac's eyes turned over to a figure sitting on the ground. The woman looked a bit surprised, to his observation, and trembled a bit.

His eye twitched in pain again, it happened before back at The Sprawl.

The metallic voice let out a small yelp of pain, he held his right right eye, as that was the place where the needle had entered.

The visor went orange again. Now back to blue. He felt as if it never happened. Raising his hand from his face, he greeted his eyes once again to her's.

"Where the fuck am I?"


End file.
